I'll be safe in your arms
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: When Nora,Trent,Max,and Katy leave to Orlando,Florida for an MK concert,they leave 18 year old Loren and 19 year old Eddie behind in L.A for a week in the Duran's high security penthouse.Will high security stop the revenge from taking place?


**Hey everyone:)Decided to make a new story:)This won't be a happy,up-beat ..it might be a little dark:/Sorry if it's not your taste:)But it will be REALLY DIFFERENT AND BRAND-NEW to our HHfanfic community;)**

**My original storyline/plot:)Based off of the movie:Panic Room.**

**& Btw The sequel to last of us,is on the way people:)**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**

**~Jenny**

Chapter 1

**Loren's POV**

I absolutely can't wait to get to Eddie's house!Like every eighteen year old girl,I have a best friend.

Mr Eduardo Duran is my best friend and yes...he is 100% guy.

Some people think you should have a best friend that's the same gender as you,but not us.

Eddie and I don't care if we have different gender best friends.

Sure,we can't share all of our clothes,or have makeovers,but we still have that almost normal best friend bond.

I change in front of him and I feel really comfortable doing that.

Even if he is a guy,I really don't care if he sees me half-naked.

He's my best friend and I do trust him.

But I gotta admit it is awkward when he stares at me up and down.

Not that I think I have Megan Fox's body,but I do have quite the figure.

But Eddie,when he changes in front of me...I have to hold my mouth shut,so I won't drool.

Chiseled arms,rock hard abs,a defined chest,toned legs.

I know it's weird to think of your best friend like that,but I'm a girl and when a boy has a body like Channing Tatum,you can't help but get a lady boner.

Today was the start of our week long sleepover.

Our parents are best friends as well and they were all going on a trip to Orlando,Flordia.

That is all the way across the country from L.A,but we are very responsible.

Well,atleast I'm responsible.

My mom,Nora Tate,is a office manager at the doctor Masters clinic.

My dad,Trent Tate,is a very well rated lawyer.

He has only lost one case,the Duran car crash case.

He lost that battle and his client was put in jail.

The client,hit and run Eddie's parents,but of course my dad didn't really help the client since,he did hurt his friends.

Eddie's parents,international rockstars,the famous MK was having show in Orlando,Florida.

They decided to invite my parents and of course they accepted.

"Ma!Pop!Come on,I wanna get to Eddie's house already!"I yelled down the hall,standing at the door.

"What's the rush hun?Our flight leaves in couple hours."She said walking up with her suitcase.

"I wanna get to Eddie's house already."I said.

"Are you sure you're gonna be safe with Eddie for the whole week?"My dad said walking up.

"I'll be fine."I said smiling.

We hugged,gathered our things and went to the Duran household.

On the seventeenth floor of the "Sunset Buildings" is the Duran household.

A huge two-story penthouse with five rooms,three bathrooms,a full kitchen,a living room,and a music room.

This was my dream,of course I couldn't get it.

But Eddie knew I loved it so,he convinced his parents to get this penthouse.

Of course the Durans love their house too,I like to think I helped them pick their nest.

Now I love visiting my dream house,thanks to Eddie.

In the lobby is high security.

Video cameras,a doorman,a slide key and passcode lock to get into the elevator,and big bouncers on speed dial.

Of course we were safe here.

"Hey Jeffery!"I said walking up.

"Loren,nice to see you again."He said smiling.

"Yeah,well I'm staying for the whole week with Eddie."I said grinning.

"That's good to know."He walked up to the pad-code on the wall.

"You can go right up."He said typing in numbers and sliding the keycard that he guards with his life.

"Thanks Jeff."I said walking in with my parents behind me.

I clicked the big button with 17 on it.

Eddie's house was the only penthouse on this floor,since it was huge.

We knocked on the door and was greeted by Katy."Hey Mama Katy."I said smiling.

She pulled me into a hug."Hey Loren,welcome to the Duran suite."She said gesturing into the house.

I laughed and pulled my luggage behind me."Eduardo!"Katy yelled.

"Mom!Don't use my full name please."He said walking down the stairs.

I laughed."Come on Eddie,I think it's cute."I said passing him my bag.

He narrowed his eyes at me and took my bag upstairs.

Since I spent so much time here,I had my own room.

But I usually just sleep with Eddie in his room,so that room is untouched.

Then Max came out of the kitchen."Hey Loren!Ready for being home alone?"I laughed.

"Yeah,but I have Eddie..."I said smiling.

"Yeah,so it is pretty much being home alone."We laughed and Max walked up to Katy and my parents.

"Eddie!We're leaving we don't wanna miss our flight!"Max called out to Eddie.

"You guys don't need to be early,this isn't a booked flight."Eddie said walking up to them.

"We don't wanna be late either."His mom corrected him.

"Late?You have a private jet."We laughed and she kissed Eddie on the cheeks.

"Love you sweetie,be safe."We hugged our parents and said we shut the door behind them.

**What you guys think?This chapter was pretty boring because I just wanted to introduce everyone and explain how everything starts off.I Promise next chapters will be thrillers.**

**& if you have seen panic room..well this story is based off of it will be totally suspenseful.I love that movie BTW!:)**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**

**~Jenny**


End file.
